Mixels Wiki:Mixel of the Month
Category:VotesThis is where you can vote for Mixel of the Month! The Mixel of the Month is a vote that is held once a month, to decide which user has made the most significant improvements that month. Go to this page to see the winners. ---- How to nominate Paste a new line in the bottom of the vote page. Replace the word Nominee with the nominee's name, and replace ' with your user name. Please do not nominate yourself. (0) Nominated by For (0) Against (0) Comments If you nominate someone and decide against it, then do not remove your nominee. Instead, get someone else to take your place as the nominater. If that can't be done, then a few rules must be applied: *If your nominee has no significant vote difference, then the nominee may be removed, however can be renominated with the same votes as well. *If your nominee has a chance of winning, you will have to leave the nomination. How it works *If you vote for, sign under the For section. If you vote against, sign under the Against section. *You can only nominate a user that has made 100 or more mainspace edits in the last 30 days. *You cannot vote for more than one person. *You cannot vote for/ against yourself. *Users that ask others to nominate them will not be added to the vote. *A nomination closes on the 29th of every month. The nominee with the highest difference wins the Mixel of the Month. *You cannot vote against anyone when nominated. *You cannot remove your vote either, unless for certain circumstances, however leaving it as it is should only be the action that is taken. Remember! For For and Against sections, sign like this: #~~~~ And for comment section: *Your message ~~~~ After you have signed it, change the number in the brackets up by 1. (e.g if it was at 3, it means 3 people have already signed it. Change it to 4 when you sign it.) This is also the same with the number by their name. If you vote for, you must also increase the number beside his name by 1. You can also remove your vote. If in any case you change your mind, do not remove your vote completely, just strike it out and move it to the back of the list. When voting, it is advised to give a valid reason. It is not encouraged you vote for your "friend", but to someone who you think has helped the wiki a lot in this month. Nominations (10) Nominated by ZootyCutie For (12) #ZootyCutie (talk) 20:32, January 29, 2015 (UTC) # [[User:MorganJordan|'''The'Golden'Cubit']] 20:35, January 29, 2015 (UTC) #--Nurp-Naut and Kraw. (talk) 20:36, January 29, 2015 (UTC) # Derekis (talk) 21:02, January 29, 2015 (UTC) #DOGLOVER129 #[[User:D MixHel S|'"('D'_''''''M'H'_''''''S')"]] '''([[Message Wall:D MixHel S|'~'t'a'l'k'~''']]). 01:27, January 30, 2015 (UTC) #[[User:TheStretcherFlexerKings|'''TS'F'K']] [[Message Wall:TheStretcherFlexerKings|'Talk]] # MlNlCUPCAKE (talk) 15:46, January 30, 2015 (UTC) # 3... 2... 1... (talk) SERIOUSLY, it shocks me that he hasn't won already. # # 05:25, February 1, 2015 (UTC) #WatermelonSunshine (talk) 23:51, February 7, 2015 (UTC) (I wish I had a snazzy signature...) Against (2) #He hasn't done anything for the community in my eyes. He's only brought users down and is very, very immature. User:Galadhanu :He has done a lot for the community. What Wiki would I be typing on now, if we was not here? I can see where you got the second statement, but it is also a matter of perspective on incidents.--Matau "I buy now!" 17:34, February 8, 2015 (UTC) ::Toa, he hasn't done much productive for the wiki except creating it. He especially doesn't deserve this due to his attitude towards users (Volectro, Iza even though she isn't a user here, TURBO, etc...), how he constantly brings them down, and how immature he is (constantly asking for users ages so he can ban). I feel he may have too much power for his age. Gali ::Not replying to the first statement. I knew about those things, but didn't name them here.--Matau "I buy now!" 18:23, February 8, 2015 (UTC) :::Those users DESERVED what they got! Volectro was quite inactive compared to our other admins, and all the latter two caused was trouble. When will you let that go? Founders have to make all the tough decisions! It was hard, but it had to be done. I have done so much for all of you, and you give me no respect. Too much power, eh? Just stop and think ɐɾuıN uǝǝɹפ (talk) 18:23, February 8, 2015 (UTC) :Those users did not deserve to be insulted. We've all done much more for you than you have for us, and you don't quite respect us. And yes, I believe you have too much power for your age. Gali :::: : ::::We don't need a war here.--Matau "I buy now!" 18:29, February 8, 2015 (UTC) #It's been a while since I've seen him do anything good for us, he's the main reason I'm against this wiki. He's extremely immature and you're likely to see him spamming on chat. I should be using this arguement for a demotion rather than not being MOTM. Signing out, A Clockwork Orange From the Future 23:53, February 7, 2015 (UTC) :Not sure how to respond to this. Not every admin is perfect. --Matau "I buy now!" 17:34, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Comments *For all he's done for us, he truly deserves to finally be nominated! ZootyCutie (talk) 20:32, January 29, 2015 (UTC) *Wow, didn't expect this! Thanks. ɐɾuıN uǝǝɹפ (talk) 20:45, January 29, 2015 (UTC) **Well you deserve this title the most. [[User:D MixHel S|'"('D_'M'H'_'S')"']] ('''[[Message Wall:D MixHel S|~'t''''''a'l'k'~']]')'''. 14:03, January 30, 2015 (UTC) *GN...don't say anything about these issues that have been happening, please... --ZootyCutie (talk) 00:48, February 8, 2015 (UTC) *It actually shocks me that people voted against Green Ninja. 3... 2... 1... (talk) ::They're lies, don't worry about it. ɐɾuıN uǝǝɹפ (talk) 16:30, February 8, 2015 (UTC) :::While you way see them as lies, I understand why they think that. --Matau "I buy now!" 17:24, February 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::Well, while they may not be total lies, they're definitely exaggerating how I am. In reality, they're just butthurt about last night's ridiculous fighting. ɐɾuıN uǝǝɹפ (talk) 17:27, February 8, 2015 (UTC) :::::Actually, we just don't like how you're acting. These are not at all lies. These are our opinions and you're proving our points. Gali (3) He has done so much to help the wiki.--Matau "I buy now!" 14:06, February 8, 2015 (UTC) For (3) #-Matau # #ɐɾuıN uǝǝɹפ (talk) 16:30, February 8, 2015 (UTC) # Galadhanu Against (0) Comments *Three days after joining, no less! ɐɾuıN uǝǝɹפ (talk) 16:30, February 8, 2015 (UTC)